


Straight to the Beach

by Hibari1_san



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Beach Holidays, Birthday, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Summer Vacation, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Kagami's birthday is just around the corner, and his dad pays him a trip to the beach as a present, telling him to bring a friend. He ends up inviting Kuroko and Nigou along.(I really don't know how to summary I'm sorry u.u This summary is pre-fic btw)





	Straight to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> For Ilse on Tumblr :3
> 
> HAPPY KAGAKURO SUMMER EXCHANGE

Kagami was shifting nervously on his legs, bags at his feet in the nearly empty train station except for the few employees. He knew he was early, but very much like before a match, he had been too impatient to get any more than 2 or 3 hours of sleep here and there during the night. He had even had the time to prepare a  _ bento _ for the trip and he wondered if Kuroko would be hungry, or of his mother had done the same. Just in case however, he had put some of his favourites and even prepared a thermos of vanilla milkshake that rested in the cool box along with the food. 

 

He heard them before he saw them. The dog had certainly grown since the last time they had played and he was now barking and happily waving his tail. Just behind him, his owner had a hard time preventing him from running, barely able to pull the leash in the opposite direction. Kagami’s heart jumped at the sight of the blue-haired boy and he knew his cheeks had reddened. He hoped that it wasn’t too noticeable still, or that he could pass it off as the summer heat’s fault. He awkwardly waved at them when Kuroko’s eyes met his, and the other boy nodded in response.

 

“Good morning, Kagami-kun.”

 

“Yeah, ‘morning.”

 

Nigô barked and Kagami lowered his gaze to greet the dog with a hesitant “Hi.”

 

He had recently gotten better at handling him but he still flinched when the dog was too excited. To prevent that state, he only provided him the minimum attention required.

 

“You’re here early. The train won’t leave for another 20 minutes.”

 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

 

He watched the boy’s face as it broke in a small, teasing smile.

 

“I didn’t know you were this excited to spend time with Nigô again. Should I leave the two of you alone ?”

 

As if on cue, the dog started whimpering and rubbing his muzzle on Kagami’s legs, the only thing the strong grip his owner had on his leash allowed. The redhead only jumped at the first contact and he mentally patted himself on the back for not losing it, like he would have a year prior. He still glared at Kuroko, or at least tried to, and it must have come up really funny because the other chuckled.

 

“I’m joking. I’m not about to let an opportunity like that pass. Plus, it’s your birthday tomorrow  _ and _ you’re letting me come with Nigô. I’m not that heartless.”

 

Kagami squinted his eyes.

 

“Not ‘that’ heartless uh ?”

 

“Well, let’s get inside and take our seats.”

 

Kagami didn’t push the discussion further and followed Kuroko in the train. There really wasn’t a lot of people seeing as how it still wasn’t the time for  _ obon _ and the great majority of Japanese were still working. However there were groups of students also waiting to enjoy their summer vacations, and as such, it was still fairly noisy. They took place at a four seats table with Nigô at their feet, underneath the furniture after putting their luggage in the designated space. They spent some time in relative silence, Kuroko reading his book and Kagami looking outside the window. After they had started moving, he was lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking.

 

He woke up an hour and a half later according to his watch. Kuroko had now invited Nigô to join him on the seat next to him where he had put a thin blanket beforehand as to not leave fur on anything. He lifted his head and put his book away when he saw that he was awake.

 

“I was starting to think that you’d sleep until our stop.”

 

Kagami groaned when he shifted to straighten himself on his seat. He apparently hadn’t stayed in a good position. Not that it surprised him.

 

“You should’ve woken me up.”

 

“You said that you hadn’t slept much last night so I figured that it would good for you to get some rest to enjoy the trip fully.”

 

“Thanks I guess. Hey, you hungry ?”

 

Kuroko blinked.

 

“Well, it’s still only 11 am but we did wake up early and you’ve just slept so it’s natural that you’d be hungry. I’m fine though.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

He tilted his head in enquirement.

 

“What is it, Kagami-kun ?”

 

Instead of answering, he opened his cool box on the table and took out the  _ bento _ .

 

“Oh. You’ve made lunch.”

 

Now, Kagami was sure he was blushing hard.

 

“I’ve made some for you just in case you’d get hungry. I won’t force you to eat, you know. But since there was a good chance that you wouldn’t I also made some vanilla milkshake, you want some right ?”

 

He heard Kuroko inhale deeply.

 

“Oh yes. Please.”

 

Hearing that kind of excited answer made wonders for Kagami’s self-esteem and he hastily took the flask out of the cool box before handing it to Kuroko who could barely contain his thirst. Once he had the thermos in hand he opened it carefully and gulped some. He then put it down, eyes shining in contentment, and even licked his upper lip where some was left.

 

“It’s delicious, Kagami-kun, as expected of such a great cook. Thank you.”

 

Kagami could only nod, not trusting his voice after such a  _ hungry _ display and promptly stuffed his mouth to excuse himself from talking. 

 

They enjoyed their meal in companionable silence, and Kagami even convinced Kuroko to try a bit of his food and he lit up at the taste. Less than an hour later, the train finally stopped at their station and they left with their luggage. On the platform, Tatsuya was already waiting for them with Alex who launched herself at Kagami and he barely escaped her kiss thanks to the barrier of luggage, and when she turned for Kuroko he had already made good use of his misdirection to go greet the Yosen player. She had no other choice than to turn to the dog who was more than happy with all the attention he was suddenly given.

 

“Good morning, Himuro-san.”

 

“Yo, Tatsuya ! Thanks for coming to pick us up.”

 

“Kuroko, Taiga, hi. No problem, it’s been awhile since we’ve last seen each other. Besides, you probably should be thanking Alex and not me, I’m not the one driving after all. I  _ did _ wake her up today though.”

 

Kagami groaned.

 

“Well, thanks man. So, how’s the house ?”

 

“Good, actually. Big enough for a basketball team I might add. It doesn’t surprise me, really. Your dad must really want to make amends.”

 

“Told him it wasn’t necessary.”

 

“Yeah, but he had already let you down for the moving to Japan thing that you had to figure out on your own and it’s only sheer coincidence that you both were in the same city for your birthday last year. He’s busy but he still cares.”

 

Kagami only grunted in response.

 

“There will be plenty of space for Nigou, Kuroko”

 

“Yes, that was what I was led to believe.”

 

He glanced up at Kagami.

 

“You invited Nigou without knowing whether there will be enough space ?”

 

_ Shit. _

 

He awkwardly avoided meeting Kuroko’s displeased gaze.

 

“Well, we’ll be at the beach most of the time anyway and if the mutt was fine in my apartment I figured it would be okay. Besides it’s just for 2 days.”

 

Kuroko hummed, not entirely convinced by his carefully prepared speech and the redhead wondered if he was going to call him out on his lie. Fortunately, it was the moment Alex chose to reunite with them, Nigou in tow and it provided the distraction needed to escape this conversation.

 

“So I hope you’re ready to go, kiddos. The ride won’t take long so I reckon we wait until the house to let Nigou do his deeds.”

 

The blue-haired boy only nodded his agreement. And gave one last knowing glance at his teammate before following Alex to the parking. Kagami let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“Trouble in paradise ?”

 

Himuro slapped his back playfully.

 

“Very funny, Tatsuya. If we were together, you’d probably be the first person I’d tell and you know that.”

 

The older boy let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“I know, Taiga. But I was kinda hoping you’d have gathered the courage to confess by now. It’s been what, a year ? I swear you have to tell him because if I have to watch you make eyes at him the whole time, I -”

 

“I know, I know. I just don’t want to ruin anything.”

 

“Taiga. You’re a great guy but sometimes you really overthink stuff. It will be fine, Taiga. If you want my honest opinion I don’t think he’ll reject you but even if he suddenly loses his mind and rejects you I doubt that he’ll start avoiding you or anything. He values what you two have as much as you do. Don’t you trust Kuroko ?”

 

“You know I do.”

 

“Then what’s the problem ?”

 

“Well, it’s not really  _ his _ reaction but more like  _ mine _ that I’m scared of.”

 

Himuro stilled.

 

“Ah. Yes, I see. You’re scared  _ you _ won’t be able to act normally around him anymore.”

 

Kagami hid his face in his hands.

 

“You can laugh, I know it’s super lame.”

 

“No, not at all. In fact, I’m more surprised by your insight in this case. You’re in deep, man.”

 

Kagami just shot him a resigned look and they both made their way to Alex’s car and quickly sat inside before the engine started roaring. The trip was uneventful with just some small talk about their training and in twenty minutes, Alex slowed down in front of something more akin to a villa. Even Kuroko’s eyes had widened slightly at the sight. The American girl took out a pass and opened the electronic fence that closed immediately after them. Kagami gulped loudly.

 

“Well, at least there’s a garden for Nigou.”

 

The blue-haired boy threw him a look of pure disbelief.

 

“Am I to consider that it means you’re used to that kind of housing ?”

 

Kagami shrugged.

 

“My dad is a bit uh, he tends to go overboard.”

 

Alex snorted.

 

“You think ? He was ready to pay me  _ and _ my plane tickets if I refused to come to Japan. Like I would have missed Taiga’s birthday anyway.”

 

She distractedly ruffled his hair while parking the car and they all walked to the house and awed at the inside once she had opened it. Everything was pristine, modern and expensive-looking. Kuroko freed Nigou from his leash and he happily went for a tour of the house. Himuro cleared his throat.

 

“So, there are two bedrooms downstairs with a bathroom attached and there are three other upstairs but just one large common bathroom. We already went grocery shopping so if you’d like you can just start unpacking and then we’ll head to the beach ? There’s a restaurant there where we can have lunch if you’re hungry.”

 

“It’s fine with me but Kagami-kun ate quite a lot in the train. He had a huge  _ bento _ .”

 

“Stop rating on me you little shit.”

 

Himuro laughed.

 

“I’m really not surprised. Transports tend to make Taiga hungry whether it’s because that’s the only way he knows how to busy himself or something else I don’t know. I’m sure he can still eat.”

 

Kagami groaned.

 

“Well, now that it’s out of the way, Alex and I will wait here for you while you take the two bedrooms downstairs.”

 

“Uh ? You’re staying upstairs ? Both of you ?”

 

Alex snorted.

 

“Of course, silly. There are the best and most importantly largest rooms. It’s  _ your _ birthday, and Kuroko is a guest  _ and _ has a dog. Logic, right ?”

 

“Well, when you put it like that…”

 

“Then what are you waiting for ? Shoo !”

 

Kuroko thanked them and made his way towards one of the two door in front of the living room. Kagami followed, opening the room adjacent when Alex called out to him.

 

“Hey, Taiga !”

 

He turned around and she just winked at him. Blushing furiously, he quickly entered the room and closed the door loudly behind him. He tried not to let his thoughts wander too much and took care of putting his clothes in the drawer. He didn’t have much anyway, so he figured that it was no use hanging them properly. He also took out his bathroom necessities and just let them on the shelf above the washbasin in the bathroom. He quickly changed to wear his swimming trunks, and gathered his beach supplies in a bag then headed back to the living room where Alex and Himuro were waiting.

 

“Kuroko isn’t done yet ?”

 

“I’m here, Kagami-kun.”

 

He jumped. He really needed to learn his lesson by now. The other two were just looking at the display, not even bothering to hide their amused reactions. Kagami glared at them.

 

“So, are you done laughing at me ? Can we go, now ?”

 

“Sure.”

 

They all made their way out of the house and Kuroko put Nigou on a leash before they left the property. The beach wasn’t far, like a 10 minute walk from there so they didn’t bother taking the car. They fell back into an easy conversation mostly around school or basketball and in no time, they had reached the beach.

 

The restaurant was facing the sea. It wasn’t a fast food place, more like a proper seafood speciality facility but thankfully they were mostly dressed and dry so they still let them in. However, since Kuroko refused to leave Nigou to wait for them, they had to wait for a table outside to be free.

 

“But I see a table there ? Is it already reserved ?”

 

The waiter turned to look at the table he was pointing. Being that tall certainly had its perks.

 

“Ah, no but it’s only a table for two so unless you don’t mind splitting you’ll have to wait around twenty minutes.”

 

He gave them an apologetic look.

 

“No worries, it’s rush time we get that.”

 

They looked at each other expectantly.

 

“Well ?”

 

“I think we should split.”

 

Alex discreetly pinched Himuro.

 

“Ow - Oh, yeah ! It’ll be faster that way and we can spend more time at the beach. It’s just for lunch anyway.”

 

“Yeah, and waiting twenty minutes more in this heat I don’t think it’d be good for Nigou.”

 

Kagami could just watch, resigned, as Kuroko fell into their trap.

 

“You’re right, Alex-san. I’ll take the seat outside. What about you, Kagami-kun ?”

 

He sighed.

 

“I’ll come with you.”

 

“You don’t have to. I’m sure you’d prefer to catch up with Himuro-san and your coach…”

 

He shook his head.

 

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry it’s just for lunch anyway.”

 

Kuroko nodded and went to inform the waiter of their choice. The second he was gone, Kagami felt an elbow digging in his ribs and he yelped in pain.

 

**“What was that ?!”**

 

Alex was clearly trying to be discreet judging by the way she was keeping her lips as closed as possible and was talking quickly in hush English. He rubbed the zone in pain.

 

**“What did I do ?”**

 

**“ What was that sigh for ?? Couldn’t you have been a bit more enthusiastic ?! Now he’s going to think that you don’t actually want to spend time with him !”**

 

**“You know I’m a bit on edge every time he’s near me it** **_is_ ** **a bit tiring.”**

 

**“Well, maybe you wouldn’t feel that way if you had the guts to confess -** hey, Kuroko !”

 

He frowned at them, looking a bit wary.

 

“Is everything alright ? Kagami-kun are you hurt ?”

 

The redhead stopped instantly his movement.

 

“No no no, I’m just… feeling… a bit hungry you know.”

 

The blue-haired boy stared in disbelief at him before rolling his eyes.

 

“We should go.”

 

They walked to the waiter in silence who first installed Alex and Himuro inside and then went outside to show the two Seirin players their table. They faced each other, looking at the menus.

 

“Alex-san was right. Since we’re near the sea we have a pleasant breeze, it would have been too stuffy inside for Nigou. We could even watch him play in the water from there.”

 

“It’s his first time at the beach, right ?”

 

Kuroko’s head lifted up from the menu, eyes shining subtly.

 

“Yes. I could tell he was excited. Even now.”

 

They glanced briefly at the perfectly calm husky lying at their feet though Kagami noticed that he was watching intently the sea and he nodded.

 

“I guess that it  _ is _ an exciting event. I grew up near the beach so it’s old news to me.”

 

“In Los Angeles, right ? I heard that you were a good surfer too on top of a great basketball player.”

 

Kagami was starting to feel that the conversation sounded very date like. It must have been because he wasn’t really used to Kuroko praising him so openly like that.

 

“Yeah, I even entered a few amateurs competitions but in the end I wanted to focus more on basketball so I put it aside.”

 

He shrugged.

 

“No big deal. I guess I miss it a bit but I’m happy with how my life turned out in the end.”

 

Kuroko’s cheeks tinted themselves with a thin layer of pink, and as he opened his mouth, he was interrupted by the waiter. 

 

“Have you already make your choice ?”

 

“Yes, I’ll have the sashimi set. With some oolong tea, please.”

 

“Of course, and you, Sir ?”

 

“Uh…”

 

He quickly scanned the menu with his eyes.

 

“I’ll take the…  _ unagi-don _ . With a coca, please.”

 

“... Fine.”

 

The waiter left and by this time, Kuroko’s cheeks were as pale as ever. Kagami wondered if he had imagined it. 

 

“You like eels, Kagami-kun ?”

 

“Told ya I’ve grown up near the sea. It’s not that surprising that I like fish. I prefer meat though.”

 

“It makes sense, I suppose. But it’s funny I never pictured you as someone liking fish with all of the burgers you eat regularly.”

 

“Really ? Because I cook fish in Japan more than I used to in the US.”

 

“I guess that it just means that I haven’t eaten your cooking enough.”

 

As if on cue, for the second time the waiter came, interrupting them just at the most important moment with their drinks. They thanked him and Kagami awkwardly poured himself a glass before drinking it to calm himself down. The lunch definitely wasn’t unfolding like he thought it would. He looked at Kuroko but whatever tension that had build up had already disappeared. They ate mostly in silence afterwards with Kuroko making some sneaky remarks here and there that made the redhead yell, outraged and the blue-haired boy chuckle in return. 

 

The good and friendly atmosphere stayed for the rest of the day, long after they had payed through the afternoon spent playing in the water and some beach volley until their walk back to the villa where Kagami cooked with Himuro’s help and they all ate happily. By night time, the atmosphere had turned much calmer as everyone prepared themselves for bed. Alex and Himuro, while clearly looking tired, excused themselves at the moment Kuroko had come back from the bathroom and Kagami had gotten some thumbs up, knowing grins and winks from the safety of Kuroko’s back all of their climb up the stairs.

 

“You’re not tired ? I thought that you’d go straight to sleep.”

 

Kagami’s voice had turned out more shaky than he would have liked but the blue-haired boy didn’t comment on it.

 

“Well, I wanted to read for a bit and Nigou is out like a light I didn’t want to disturb his sleep.”

 

Kagami snorted.

 

“Only you would sacrifice themselves for their dog. I don’t think Nigou would have noticed, he’s a heavy sleeper.”

 

Kuroko sat beside him on the couch.

 

“Maybe. I just wanted to be on the safe side.”

 

The redhead hummed in understanding and Kuroko opened his book. The sound of the tv was very low and normally with the silence, he should have been able to clearly hear the sports commentators but the close proximity of the object of his affectation had made him hyper aware of the drops of water sliding from his ill-dried hair along his back, the loud beats of his heart and the growing want to make skin contact with the bare arm just a few centimeters away from his. It would only take a seemingly casual movement, accidental even. The sweet scent of Kuroko’s shampoo filled his nostrils and he could even detect the faint, distinct one of wet dog. 

 

He wasn’t paying any attention to the match displayed on the screen in front of him, and he could feel himself sitting incredibly stiff on the couch and he wondered if Kuroko would notice and call him out on this. As if on cue, the blue-haired boy spoke up to him, and once more he wondered if he really didn’t read minds.

 

“Is something wrong, Kagami-kun ?”

 

He didn’t have it in himself to look at him.

 

“No ? Uh, I just uh, think that maybe… I made too much exercise today. I should have stretched afterwards.”

 

He didn’t have to force himself for his movements to appear almost robotics.

 

“Indeed. With that amount of exercise normally, it would have counted as one of the coach’s training. No wonder you’re this stiff.”

 

He closed his book and put it on the coffee table.

 

“Turn around, I’ll massage you.”

 

“WHAT ?!”

 

He was now facing the blue-haired boy who hushed him, frowning at his outburst.

 

“Don’t be so loud that late at night, Kagami-kun. The others might all be sleeping by now.”

 

He glanced quickly at the tv screen who read 11 : 25 pm.

 

“Wow, I hadn’t noticed that it was that late already.”

 

The match was almost ending too.

 

“If we don’t do anything about your muscles now it might hurt tomorrow. So go lay face down on the couch. It should be big enough for you.”

 

Kagami really was about to protest, but the prospect of Kuroko actually touching him was too much of a good opportunity to pass. He hesitated for a good other ten seconds before nodding and laying as instructed. He waited for a bit before feeling a cold liquid on his back and just after, hands were finally on him. At first, it felt like an electroshock, and he stiffened more, even forgetting to breath for a moment. Then, the hands started working and it truthfully felt so good that Kagami’s entire body relaxed instantly. He hummed, pleased, as the hands moved from his neck and shoulders to his arms and back to his shoulders before sliding down to work on his back. By this point, Kagami couldn’t focus on anything else, not even the fact that Kuroko was basically straddling him to get the massage done.

 

“How is it ? Do you feel better now, Kagami-kun ?”

 

He groaned in approval and Kuroko chuckled at his reaction.

 

“You’re like a big cat. I’m sure you’re close to falling asleep.”

 

Kagami didn’t even have it in himself to deny it and just groaned his dislike at being discovered. 

 

“You shouldn’t fall asleep here, you know but if you want I can wake you up when I’m done. Although that’d be a shame because it’s almost midnight and I wanted to give you your present as soon as possible.”

 

He rose an eyebrow.

 

“You got me something ?”

 

He really hoped that he didn’t sound too hopeful. Thankfully, he felt still half-asleep so he should have been fine.

 

He slowly lifted himself to let Kuroko the time to get down and sat beside him after. They heard the little beep of the clock when it became midnight. Kagami was feeling more and more nervous. Kuroko, on the other hand looked as composed as ever. His heart jumped in his chest when his teammate smiled at him.

 

“Do you trust me, Kagami-kun ?”

 

Well, that wasn’t what he had been expecting.

 

Dumbfounded, he still managed to mumble a quick “.. Y- yeah, right, of course.”.

 

“Good. Close your eyes, then.”

 

“Why ?”

 

The blue-haired boy tilted his head.

 

“For me ?”

 

_ Shit. _

 

Kuroko was way too cute for his own good. Kagami knew he was blushing furiously as he closed his eyes like he had been asked.

 

Seconds passed, and still nothing from Kuroko. Kagami started to fidget a bit, getting quite anxious. But he figured that maybe Kuroko wanted to keep the gift as a surprise. And that he had went to get it from his room. He had just succeeded in calming himself done when he felt the light pressure on his lips and he instantly straightened himself. 

 

The contact didn’t last more than a few seconds, just the time for Kuroko’s lips to properly press against his. It was like taking a bandaid off for Kagami’s lips followed the other’s at first before letting go. He slowly opened his eyes.

 

Kuroko was looking straight at him, like always, but this time, Kagami sensed some sort of  _ expectation _ from him. He averted his gaze, too nervous to stare directly at him, trying to find the right thing to say while looking like a firetruck.

 

“Hum… I… Thank you ?”

 

When he heard Kuroko sighed, he knew he had fucked up.

 

“Sorry ! I’m just a… I’m not very good with words and … I wasn’t exactly ready for that…”

 

“I know, Kagami-kun. It’s fine. That’s what makes you cute.”

 

He looked up, heart pounding and met Kuroko’s warm gaze.

 

“Well, it’s late. We should go to sleep now. We’re going to be very busy tomorrow.”

 

Kagami nodded slowly, as if unsure of what he was agreeing to.

 

Suddenly, Kuroko leaned forward once more and this time, Kagami’s eyes stayed fixated on him as he pressed his lips against his cheek.

 

“Good night, Kagami-kun.”

 

The voice was low, barely a whisper but still clear thanks to their proximity. He was able to catch the sweet scent once again as Kuroko leaned back, stood up and walked towards the rooms. He stopped in his tracks just as he was about to turn around the corner, and looked back at him with a small smile that was starting to become way too familiar for him.

 

“Oh, yes I had almost forgotten. Happy birthday, Kagami-kun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, at first I was a little bit lost with what I was going to write :3
> 
> Here it is now, I really hope that you liked it ><


End file.
